The Pride of a Lion
by JammyDodgersAreMyHorcrux
Summary: When Ron Weasley's twin sister, Indigo, joins Hogwarts she knows there is something odd between her and Harry Potter. She knows when he is in danger and vice versa. As she struggles through everyday witch life does she have something else to worry about? A soul bond fic between Harry Potter and my OC. Draco/OC OC/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Indigo leapt out of her bed, her hair was the perfect example of the word 'bed-head' but she really didn't care. She ran down the stairs and tore into the kitchen to find her mother cooking a delicious fry-up breakfast. Her brothers (and sister) were already here, Fred and George were grinning excitedly at her, Percy was having a heated discussion with Mr Weasley about cauldron bottoms, Ron was stuffing his face, as usual, and Ginny was crying.

"Hey Ginny? What's wrong?" asked Indigo

Ginny sniffed loudly, "I have to wait until Summer to see you again..."

Indigo smiled reassuringly, "We'll write every single week!"

Ginny smiled and everyone tucked in. Indigo was doing a very good job of hiding how excited she as, first term at Hogwarts! She would be joining with her idiot of a twin, Ron. Also, according to Ginny, she would be joining same year as The Boy who Lived, Harry Potter! Just as Indigo finished her last piece of bacon, her mother started yelling, again, at everyone though mainly the twins.

"HURRY UP! WE ARE GOING IN THE CAR! FRED, GEORGE! DO NOT SNEAK ANY MORE PRANKS INTO HOGWARTS!" yelled Mrs Weasley

The twins shared identical grins and Indigo had to stifle a laugh, she didn't want to be on the receiving end of her mother's wrath. She sprinted to the car and flung herself in, patting the slim white cat on her lap.

"Anyway, Indy," whispered Ron "Where on earth did you get the money for the cat?"

Indigo blushed. She had told her siblings that they had bought it, mainly to get them jealous, but in truth she had found the cat near dying in the bin behind Eeylops shop. She just shrugged at him, but he frowned, though luckily he didn't push the subject.

When Indigo got to the barrier she paused. Out of the corner of her eye she was sure she saw... no. never mind. Instead of thinking about the strange man on the...wait a second...the back of someone's head, she ran straight into a raven haired boy with a very familiar lightening bolt scar.

"Are you... Harry Potter?" she asked, trying to sound cool.

The boy smiled at her an helped her up, "Yeah! I am, though, how do I get to Platform 9 ¾?" he asked.

Indigo grinned at him and, being surprisingly bold, grabbed his hand and dragged him through the barrier. However, when she touched his hand there was a strange and unfamiliar tug of magic, it seemed he had felt it too, because he stared at her oddly and leapt up onto the train, still staring at Indigo who was trying to avoid his eye. She rushed onto the train but walked in the opposite direction to him and found an empty carriage.

"Hullo!" said a less-than-friendly voice from the carriage door.

She turned her head and saw a pale faced boy with sleek white hair and two ugly, cow-like boys.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," he continued "This is Crabbe" - he indicated to the cow on his left - "and Goyle" - the cow on the right - "Who are you?"

Indigo frowned at his rude welcoming but still replied. "Indigo, Indigo Weasley."

Draco glared at her,

"Get out of our carriage, Weasel." he spat

"I was here first." she replied, just as angrily.

"But we could overpower you easily!"

"Doesn't mean you will."

"Your family are all blood-traitors!"

"Your family is tainted with dark magic and disgusting inbreeding!"

Draco gasped, this was a VERY low blow. She glared pointedly at him and stormed out the carriage, as she reached the door she turned around. She raised her hand and slapped him round the face before continuing to walk out, leaving Draco clutching his cheek and snarling at her. She stormed into another carriage, seething with anger.

"Oh, hello Ronald, Harry, what on earth are you doing?" she asked.

Ron looked rather taken back by her sudden appearance. "Waddaya think, we are talking in a train carriage. I was going to ask you why you are so angry but I don't need you yelling at me."

Indigo half-laughed, sometimes she REALLY hated her brother. She explained what happened with Draco and Ron looked just as angry as her, while Harry looked totally and utterly confused.

"What are blood-traitors?" asked Harry

Indigo sighed, she'd forgotten that Harry would know nothing at all about wizarding culture and the not very nice people in the wizarding world.

"A blood-traitor is a horrible name for a witch or wizard who has a full wizarding family but is understanding of muggles and muggleborn witches and wizards. Most 'pure-bloods', like Draco, hate muggles and think that muggleborn people shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts. Me and Ron are pure-bloods but are called blood-traitors because we don't think like that." Indigo replied.

Harry nodded.

"Would you like anything from the trolley dears?" asked the food lady.

Indigo and Ron shook their heads but Harry stood up and handed the lady a bag full of Galleons, Ron and Indy had never seen so much money belonging to one person before!

"I'll take three of everything!" said Harry.

He sat down with all his food and handed one of everything to her and Ron, it was a lovely surprise. She opened up the chocolate frog card and screamed with delight!

"I GOT AGRIPPA!" yelled Indigo.

Ron groaned and then explained the whole concept to Harry. Very soon they arrived at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was a huge old castle, which Indy thought was very very pretty.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" said Professor McGonagall "the start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great hall you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and has each produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." she finished.

When she was done Indigo wondered how many times that same speech had been said. She started to worry, what if she was in Slytherin? Ron would hate her for it. She screamed, a ghost had flown through her, a horrible sensation. The great hall doors opened. A hat was placed on the stool and it opened it's brim, to everyone's surprise, it started to sing.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see._

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats straight and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be ._

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_White dwell the brave at heart_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a thinking cap!_

Indigo clapped with everyone else but her mind was racing with all sorts of worries, what house would she be, hopefully not the same as Malfoy but for some reason she had a strange pull towards Harry, she really wanted to be in the same house as him. McGonagall started yelling names but Indigo didn't really pay attention. At the name Hermione Granger, however, Ron sniffed with disgust and Indigo made a mental note to ask him about that.

"MALFOY, Draco!"

The hat barely touched his head.

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

"POTTER, Harry!"

Indigo crossed her fingers as the hat yelled -

"_GRYFFINDOR!" _

Harry got the loudest cheer yet, he looked flustered, yet relieved as he grinned and waved at her and Ron. She smiled back but she was really apprehensive.

"WEASLEY, Indigo!"

_'well well well,' _said the hat, making her jump _'You have plenty of curiosity but something inside of you, I can't quite place what, pulls you towards GRYFFINDOR!" _

It yelled the last word for everyone to hear. As she ran back she heard her brother being declared a Gryffindor.

She gave both him and Harry a hug when she sat down, and then was swarmed by Fred and George hugging her. She knew this year was going to be really really fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank YOU for your super sweet comment Jellyfish99, thanks also to lotrfan812 and to Grytherin18! Your support is well...AMAZING! **

**Sadly I am not J. . *sigh* if I was I would probably be in some foreign place right now. *Double sigh***

She hurtled up to her dormitory, and flung herself in, collapsing on the bed. She read the names on the list, they were: Lavender Hegel Brown, Parvati Padma Patil, Hermione Jean Granger, Fowena Glenda Fay and Indigo Molly Weasley. She gasped with horror and the name before hers. A...Fay?Lavender burst in,

"YO! I'm Lavender Brown! Who are you, I was nearly put in Hufflepuff, oh the EMBARRASMENT!" she squeaked.

In all honesty, Indigo had no idea what to do, she just stood staring as a bushy haired girl entered with a black haired girl. The bushy haired girl extended her hand;

"Hermione Granger, and you are?" she asked

"Indigo Weasley, I believe you've already met my brother?"

"Yes it was a...pleasure..." she said, wrinkling her nose. Indigo laughed,

"He really is a pain!"

Hermione laughed and only then did she notice she quiet black haired girl standing next to her,

"Indigo Weasley!" she introduced herself

"My name is Parvati Patil." replied the black haired girl who walked off to join Lavender who was still saying rather rude things about Hufflepuff.

"Oh good Merlin." a mean, selfish voice said from the door "I, Fowena Glenda Fay daughter of Fianca Fay and Faelum Fay, have to share MY dorm with a ginger-"

Indigo glared at her,

"That girl isn't even English, she is a mud-blood, but I'll love spending time with Lavender!"

At that point Parvati was fuming, Hermione was crying but Lavender just looked confused.

"We know what you are." yelled Indigo, her temper finally getting to her, "Fay."

Fowena glared pointedly at her. "Weasel."

"Fairy."

"Blood-traitor."

"You aren't even a wizard. You're a fairy brandishing a stick, surely you should be clever enough to know not to mess with a Weasley"

"You aren't able to insult me like that, my family is WAY ,WAY, above yours. But I guess the money was once spent, on dying your hair that ridiculous colour." Fowena finished, staring at Indigo, mocking her for an even more sassy comment. However at that particular moment all Indigo could do was to focus her magic. She didn't use a wand, or utter a spell name but blue, red, green, yellow spells exploded from her, brining down the walls and sending all different types of curses around the room, many Indigo didn't even know existed. It was all accidental, she REALLY needed to talk to Dumbledore about this, but she pretended it was purposeful.

"I thought I told you not to mess with a Weasley."

She ran out, leaving her room mates shielding themselves from her crazy spells. Indigo knew all about the Fays. The Fays were ruthless and cruel, the bad Faeries. Most Fays were called things like Fianca or Fowena, so you would know by there first name of their heritage. The other bad thing about them was that they were like the Veela, beautiful and manipulative. Unlike the Veela, however, they had dark hair and green eyes, shallow faces and tall postures, beautiful, manipulative and intimidating. Getting a date with a Fay was impossible, they were too perfect for everyone. You only ever got pure Fay, a Fay could not breed with wizards, so how was Fowena at Hogwarts? Fays couldn't do magic. Indigo sat down next to a tapestry, to be interrupted by Harry Potter within seconds.

"I-Indigo? A-are you okay?" he stammered, he was scared. Scared of talking to her, scared of her magic, scared of what she could do to him, yet scared because he could do that to people too, make them scared. Harry Potter was scared.

He sat down beside her and as his hand touched hers magic shot out, the same sparks of fire, the two children crouched next to each other, holding hands in the fire-works as a shield formed around the two of them, they seemed to be attracting an audience.

"MR POTTER AND MISS WEASLEY, COME TO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" yelled Professor McGonagall

She seemed really angry, so they followed her, the fireworks stopped and the crowd filtered away.

"I need to talk to you both about accidental and wand-less magic." she started, but Indigo interrupted.

"Will we learn how to control it?"

McGonagall frowned at her.

"Interrupting will not be taken lightly Miss Weasley."replied McGonagall sternly, "Nor will bouts of accidental and wand-less magic, which is why we are here."

About three hours later Indigo and Harry stumbled out, tired and magically exhausted. Due to a small incident including Indigo accidentally shrank all of McGonagall's items to pinhead size, they got to leave early.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this." she whispered to Harry as they crept into the common room.

He grinned in acknowledgement. Shyly, brushing her hair behind her ear she kissed him on the cheek, and, blushing, ran up to her dorm.

**SECOND CHAPTER**

**her dorm was repared by McGonagall, just sayin'. **

**Preview-**

"**What do you mean Draco?" Indigo cried. **

"**I mean that you are a good for nothing, idiot, crybaby who will never be liked by Harry Potter. Get over it." replied Draco**


	3. Sorry all

Dear All readers,

I am very sorry to say that I have lost all motivation on all of my stories, as you can probably tell by the speed of updates, and how decreasing the lengths are. For this reason, I am not continuing with my writing on , and all writing is now done on wattpad, but none of these stories are being continued.

If, for some reason, you would like to continue my stories yourself, then please do. You dont need the PM me or anything, but do mention that the chapters I wrote were not written by you.

Thank you for reading my stories -

Adi.


End file.
